


Trust them, with all you have

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Midorima Shintarou centric, Midorima just pass to disbelieve to his teammates to trust them with all his heart, also he's still being a tsundere, but now he's free, lol, mentions of Teikou Arc, published in a fanzine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Midorima Shintarō había aprendido a confiar en los demás, el pasado ya no le ataba a ser ese terco niño queriendo llevar a todo el equipo sobre sus hombros.





	Trust them, with all you have

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble fue publicado en el fanzine "Aventuras de verano" de Yo:Fictioner bajo el título de "Confianza" y usando mi nombre real (por razones que aún desconozco lol). Así que no es ningún plagio, por si tenían pensado dejar el comentario.
> 
> Also. Tengo entendido que el fanzine sigue a la venta para que tengan una copia física, idk. Pero si quieren ver el trabajo de los demás autores y los artistas que participaron, pueden revisar la página de Yo:Fictioner en español para que chequen que tienen que hacer para poder comprar una copia (digital o física); eso ayudaría a que el proyecto de Yo:Fictioner siga creciendo.

Midorima había aprendido a desconfiar de aquellos que, en teoría, deberían ser sus compañeros de equipo. En Teikō, había aprendido que lo mejor es confiar solo en tus propias habilidades y no dejarte llevar por los crueles juegos de los demás miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

En Teikō, conoció lo que el talento puro les hace a algunas personas al tirarlos abajo, y al volverlos capaces de no tomar en serio a los rivales en la cancha.

Aprendió lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser los juegos de niños al romper no solo el orgullo de un equipo completo, sino también al jugador fantasma, a la mejor asistente del equipo, y su propia definición de básquetbol.

Shintarō llegó a Shutoku queriendo cargar a todo el equipo sobre sus hombros, y a evitar a toda costa el salir lastimado si, por alguna razón, algo como lo de Teikō y el 111 a 11 se repetía.

Pero con el tiempo fue arrastrado por Kazunari Takao, ese excepcional base que puede ver toda la cancha con su perfecta visión, y a quién aprendió a confiarle el balón con la total certeza de que este llegaría a sus manos sin importar la distancia en la cancha.

Con el paso de los meses aprendió a confiar en sus compañeros. En Miyagi y su personalidad testaruda y las interminables horas de entrenamiento aún en períodos de exámenes; en el confiable Capitán que es Ōtsubo, y en todo lo que aprendió de Kimura en las prácticas.

Sí. Midorima Shintarō había aprendido a confiar en los demás, el pasado ya no le ataba a ser ese terco niño queriendo llevar a todo el equipo sobre sus hombros.

Y nunca se había sentido tan... _libre._


End file.
